


Sparkly Dildo

by joshlerfreak



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A little, Aggressive, Begging, Bottom Josh, Cock Ring, Dom!Tyler, Exhibitionism, Fucking, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Smut, Top Tyler, butt plug, dildo, joshler - Freeform, pornwithoutplot, sub!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Tyler catches Josh in a desperate act with a sparkly purple dildo.





	Sparkly Dildo

The last thing Tyler ever thought he would walk in on his best friend doing, would be masturbating. Just normal jacking off.  
However, Tyler never in a million years expected to walk into Josh's hotel room to see Josh was his ass high in the air, moans ripping through silence as his hands desperately pump a fake, sparkly purple, fat cock into his asshole.

Tyler's throat closed in on itself, all air leaving his lungs as Josh rutting back against his hand that held the sparkly purple dildo. Tyler also couldn't help the way his jeans instantly tightened. So Tyler decided to do what any sane person would do when finding they're best friend fucking themselves relentlessly on a dildo.

Replace the dildo with the real thing.

Tyler quickly unbuckled his jeans, Josh's eyes flying over to watch as he made no move to halt his actions. He let Tyler grab hold of the dildo, pulling it from the tight confines of his anal canal and whipping out his cock. Tyler easily lubed himself up with Josh's bottle of lube that sat next to the bed on the bedside table, sliding into Josh's tight, quivering hole.

Josh practically sobbed, Tyler's cock sliding right into direct contact with his overly sensitive prostate. Tyler growled, gripping Josh's hips as Josh pushed back against Tyler's hips, fucking himself on Tyler's cock. They slammed into each other with aggressive forces, Josh pleading and babbling for more, more, more.

Tyler pushed down on Josh's back, angling him more, drilling down into the boys asshole.

"Come inside of me, please please Tyler," Josh babbled, "wanna feel you inside of me on stage," he begged, grabbing a large butt plug off of his bedside table and thrusting it towards Tyler.

Tyler grinned, "want you leaking around this, showing everyone in the world that you were fucked so hard you couldn't contain it. Want you bouncing on your drum stool so much you come in your pants," Josh screams out, coming across his bedspread with a loud yelp.

Tyler spreads Josh's legs apart, drilling his cock deep into Tyler's asshole, "you needy little slut, couldn't wait for a real cock to come around?" Tyler groans, come spurting into Josh's asshole.

Josh whimpers as Tyler pulls out, watching as Josh's hole staying gaping and ready for more-ready to be fucked and used.

"Oh baby boy, you're hole doesn't wanna close up. Wantsta to be fucked more," Josh whimpers as Tyler pushes the large butt plug into his ass, the muscle clenching around it and closing, only leaving behind a small ring. Tyler hooks his finger in it, pulling and pushing, only for Josh's limp cock to spurt more cum, milking Josh of his seed. Josh yells out, begging Tyler for more.

"Let's see how you drum with that in your ass," Tyler smirks, smacking Josh's ass and leaning back to watch him regain composure.

Josh collapses, covered in sweat and writhing against his sheets. Tyler sighs, slapping Josh's ass once against before leaning down, spreading his cheeks and licking around the edge of his hole.

And as usual, the show goes on. Josh bounces around on his stool and the moment they get back to their hotel, Josh strips off his clothing and lays down on the floor with his ass in the air.

"Please daddy," he's whimpering, making Tyler laugh darkly.

Tyler reaches down, spreading his cheeks to see Josh's ass coated with Tyler's cum that seeps from around the edges of the plug.

"Mmm," Tyler hums, pulling the plug gently from Josh's hole, holding him open to gaze inside the gaping and ready hole to be drilled once again.

"Ready baby boy?" Tyler asks, stripping himself of all clothing. Josh whimpers his response, pushing his ass towards Tyler, making him smile.

"Fuck yourself on me baby boy," Tyler beckons, forcing a whimper out of Josh. Josh growls, sitting up and turning around. Josh pushes Tyler onto his back in the ground, late adding him and lining himself up, he quickly impales himself on Tyler's cock, forcing a groan out of both of them.

Josh is relentless, wanting to be filling with nothing but Tyler's cum. Tyler groans, reaching to grab hold of Josh's cock that has a silver ring wrapped around the base.

"Tsk, you're a cheater," Tyler smiles, squeezing Josh's cockhead before pulling off the cockring. Josh's cock starts spurting cum almost instantly, Josh throwing his head back as he struggles to maintain his rhythm of fucking Tyler's cock in and out of his hole. Tyler's grunting, flipping them over and pumping himself in and out of Josh's gaping asshole that clenches beautifully around Tyler's thick cock.


End file.
